Shaving compositions for shaving facial hair areas have varied over the years from powders mixed with hot water, "brushless" shaving creams dispensed from tubes, and aerosol foam shaving compositions dispensed from cans. Each of the compositions suffers from one or more drawbacks. Some are inconvenient to use, others fail to provide adequate protection of skin during shaving and still others do not prepare the hair and hair area for effective trimming of hair material. Shaving compositions of the present invention are convenient to use, protect the skin, and prepare the hair for effective trimming, thereby providing a clean, smooth, comfortable shave.
Urea and glyoxal compositions for use in the cosmetic treatment of hair were described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,280, which is incorporated herein by reference. These compositions aid in beautifying hair. They were not known to be useful as a facial hair shaving composition Furthermore, it was found that these compositions were stable for a relatively limited period of time. After six weeks, they developed hard crystalline lumps and lost the quality of their consistency. Therefore, they could not be used for their intended purpose after a relatively short period of time. The lumps and crystals needed to be separated from the remainder of the compositions in order to produce a product with good textural characteristics.
The inventor has found, unexpectedly, that the addition of soap-type additives such as palmitic acid and triethanolamine render the compositions set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,280 capable for use as shaving compositions which have unexpected and novel advantages over other shaving compositions.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compositions for use in shaving facial hair.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved compositions for use in shaving facial hair which may be used after long periods of storage.
It is another object of, this invention to provide a method for using a glyoxal composition, diethyleneglycol monoethyl ether which has been aged and may be oxidized.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a facial hair shaving composition which maintains a smooth creamy texture and maximum potency over the duration of its storage and use.